A shifting in our stars
by Loveless-Gin
Summary: a touch feathery and light feels the same no matter who gives it to you, but please, just act like mine is as exceptional to you as yours is to me. kyman slash some K2
1. prologue

Summary: a touch feathery and light feels the same no matter who gives it to you, but please, just act like mine is as exceptional to you as yours is to me.

Chapter one: _Prologue_

Chapter rating: T

Pairings: Kyman, other pairings in the future

Chapter Warnings: drinking, smoking, & tasteless cursing

Disclaimer: When I own South Park, I will grow wings and a fishtail. (This applies to every chapter in this story)

A shifting in our stars

He was now the one that drank like a pro in the corner of the room at parties, or sometimes, just outside the house on the porch where the snow piled around him and fell on his still form, and only there because it was a request from his friends.

Quiet and unapproachable, with the facial expression of a rock and never uttering more than a few words, Cartman had changed considerably in the expanse of three days.

Kyle watched the solemn teen and sucked in another puff of nicotine, savoring the feel of cancer on his tongue. He smirked under the barely visible light of the grinning moon and flickering light bulb. "Cartman…" he called to the other along with another wisp of smoke.

"Hmm" he replied.

"Some of the guys and I are staying over tonight, you want to stay too? Craig asked me to invite you, his parents are out and we're having pizza." He said lightly. Not looking at Eric anymore, rather at the cat that had amusingly fallen into the neighbor's trashcan.

A silence stretched for a while, not exactly uncomfortable, not climatic either. The only indication that time hadn't stopped was the blaring music and the sound of countless voices in Craig's home. Finally after a few seconds...minutes (?) the taller boy got up from his position on the concrete stairs. He stood there for a bit, not looking back, not looking at anything really. Until he uttered a few simple words that for some strange reason made Kyle's heart speed up slightly.

"Maybe some other time."

They weren't said in a tone that implied anything besides boredom, no anger…no, 'who would want to sleep in the same house as a dirty Jew rat?!' it was a firm statement, as if saying the sky was blue, a fact. Nothing like the Eric Cartman, Kyle once knew, and for some reason that pissed him off.

After the object of Kyle's musings had been gone for about three minutes, the red haired boy kicked the empty bottle of beer towards the recycling cans and slammed the door behind him to escape the cold… whether it was the snows kisses or Eric's indifference was up to whoever the hell wanted to put it up to debate.

A/N: will be multi-chaptered, if it catches enough attention. Of course the next chapters would be considerably longer! (Heh…) I'm not sure if it's worth continuing if I'm the only one who likes it you know? But if you would be so kind as to tell me if you're interested (ha-ha suggestiveness…) in this then please do so and I'll post the next chapter. Even one review is enough for my humble heart. Thank you for taking the time to read this! *bows*

Best regards,

Loveless gin


	2. “Kinky Cartman, Caramel Kyle”

Chapter two: _"Kinky Cartman, Caramel Kyle"_

Chapter rating: T

Pairings: Kyman

Chapter warnings: minor character death, very suggestive language, & tasteless cursing

A shifting in our stars

The funeral was boring; everyone wore black, gray and other such happy colors. The food was delicious, but no one mentioned it in fear of sounding inconsiderate in the face of such sorrow. Quite a few people had shown up, surprisingly, there were more women than men. It would appear that had more friends that she had let on, and though many of them had been attached to her by questionable means, many of them had been drawn to her happy personality as well. The son she had left behind was currently being hugged by an aging old woman who was apparently his grandmother.

"Don't worry boy, the papers have already been filled, I'm disappointed that you won't come home with us though, I figured you would be ecstatic to leave this town" said the elder Cartman. The only response she received was a half heated "Yeah".

There were many people from school at the funeral too; in fact most of the town had made it. It was a good thing that the Cartman family had decided to get the larger of the hotel ball rooms. The same hotel Eric would be staying at for the next few weeks (until he would be able to live in that new apartment by Token's house). It really was a lovely apartment, but very isolated since he had gotten the one farthest from the currently frozen pool in his complex. Most of his windows quite literally faced the mountains, the new building was on one of the borders between town and wilderness; it was both exiting and a little scary. The apartment was also considerably large.

What was the deal with all those people? Eric seriously considered killing every last one of them for a second (if they missed his mom that friggin' much) but then remembered that he missed her more than any of them... That kind of put him on his own hit list… god damn confusion.

He shook his head lightly and took another swing at his champagne before heading out of the room and into the elevator that would lead him up to his room. He didn't bother letting his thoughts wander to his deceased mother, he didn't want to cry like a fucking pussy in from of all those people… he wouldn't, he shouldn't, he… god dammit he was going to salt his damn eyeballs. It was lucky that the elevator was empty, but if anyone walked in on him like this he was going to shoot himself out of shame.

He took deep breaths and concentrated on that math test his bitch teacher was going to give him tomorrow. He focused his half glare on the glowing numbers next to the metallic door and tried his best to convince his tear ducts that guys don't cry in elevators at fucking 17 even if he had only reached that age a few weeks ago.

He took out the card for his room and attempted to open the door (attempted being the key word here) he fumbled for a few minutes before frustration got the best of him and, after letting out a growl of frustration, he punched the wall next to the door with enough force to actually crack a good amount of the wall's surface around his fist. After calming down a bit he noticed that the card was upside down… upside freaking down. He was definitely going to pop a blood vessel if this retarded shit kept happening to him.

He stepped inside the crisp almond colored room and took off his black shoes, tie, jacket and belt. He didn't bother with the pants or shirt. Sure, he would have liked to lie on those fresh covers in just boxers but knowing the annoying assholes that littered his mother's funeral would eventually come to check up on him, he saved himself the trouble of getting more undressed than necessary… well maybe he would take his pants off… it was pretty hot after all and he didn't want to look for the temperature controller thingy.

Before he knew it, he was facing the ceiling on his soft bed; slowly closing his gold specked eyes, now rimmed in still unwavering tears, he let his mind fall into the caring arms of unconsciousness.

"Come on Kyle we have to go, I know he's been an asshole his whole life but dude… it's his mom." said Stan.

Kenny was laying on Stan's bed upside down in a long sleeved polo shirt and black slacks. He was (finally) able to afford nice clothing after getting a job at the toy store, not that it was hard for him to obtain the job, after all, the store owner's gay son had recommended him (Kenny dared not tell the poor guy he wasn't interested in him).

"Yeah Kyle, have a heart dude." He said with laughter more than clear in his voice.

Stan moved from his spot on Kyle's desk and messed with the buttons on his silk shirt. "If you get dressed in under half an hour we can get there about an hour early, so we can find a parking space and you know… console him or something".

Said young redhead simply glared at the two for a second and continued with his Art homework, not that it was going well since Kenny kept moving around like a worm in heat. "Kenny weren't you going to let me draw you asshole?"

"Why didn't you ask Stan?" asked the blonde. His fingers gently changing the song on Kyle's I-pod.

"Hey yeah… is it because I'm ugly?"

"No retards it's because it's easier to draw someone skinny like Kenny"

"Oh snaps Stan, Kyle just called you fat."

"Hey! I'm not fat…am I?"

Kyle sighed and put his materials back on his desk. "You guys aren't going to stop annoying me unless I go huh?"

"Nope" the two said simultaneously.

"…fine"

After 25 minutes of Kyle getting ready and Kenny putting disgusting amounts of Sheila's fruity hair cream in his hair and the three were of. Stan had been gracious enough to drive them there, and after 42 minutes looking for a spot on the damn parking lot, Kyle and Kenny chipped in to pay for the ridiculously expensive valet (with a tip of course).

They had apparently arrived a full five hours late.

Typos fucking suck.

"We fucked up…"

"We fucked up bad…"

"So… can I go home now?"

The two boys on either side of Kyle looked at him in shock. "Dude… that's freaking cold man, you've crossed the line from victim to asshole extraordinaire." said Kenny.

"Yeah man, do you really hate him that much?"

"Since when do you guys defend him?! He's been nothing but a total ass to me since grade school!" yelled Kyle from his spot on the bench outside the hotel.

Kenny took a sip of his sprite.

"Maybe he likes you" he muttered lightly, his blasé tone only serving to infuriate the redhead further.

"I swear to God Kenny I'm going to shoot you over and over, till you stay dead from it"

"Oooh... look Kenny he's _embarrassed_" taunted Stan

"Shut up!"

"Oooh… look Stan he's _blushing_" Continued Kenny.

Kyle immediately stood up and walked (stomped?) toward the hotel "Jesus Christ you guys are assholes! I'll go check on him happy?!"

"Oooh… look Kenny he's_ strutting his lady butt"_

"Ahahaha! He's working the goods!"

Kyle tried his best to ignore them, choosing instead to focus on the door man's effortless bow and the small smile the lady at the front desk gave him when he walked up to her. "Hello young man how may I help you?" he offered her a light smile, its usually bright effect faded from embarrassment and fatigue.

"Um… I know this sounds weird and all but could you contact Eric Cartman? I'm not sure what room he's in, but I, uh, kind of uh…need to talk to him" (you have all witnessed the smoothness that is Kyle, or as Kenny and Stan call it, 'hilarious awkward moments')

The woman looked at him with practiced stare as if trying to see through his skin into every cell in his body, she wasn't glaring, she kept the smile but the warm welcoming feeling was completely gone.

He quite frankly nearly pissed his pants.

"Name?" she asked…demanded. _'Holy fuck she's scary…'_ thought Kyle absentmindedly. "Um…my, my name is uh... ke...kenny. Mam' he blushed vividly and shuddered from the 'cold'. (If you listened carefully you could hear Stan and Kenny muffling their laughter a few feet away).

The look she gave Kyle could put snakes to shame. "One second dear."

'_Why did that make me feel like she's a pedophile?!'_ Kyle rubbed his arm nervously in an attempt to look less like an idiot.

"Hello? yes, sorry to bother you at such a late hour but… yes… I yeah I... ok sorry for bothering you…no I'm not sure if its important… yes you have uh… a visitor… he says his name is Kenny… um…oh… he's about… 5'4 with reddish hair…what? But… what?! I'm certainly not colorblind sir!.. oh... no.. I... his eyes? Their uh… um… greenish yellow?"

There was a pause on her end of the conversation as Cartman voice could be heard vaguely on the other end of the phone.

"I can't say that! That's…no…why that's sexual harassment! You can't do that… I…no ok Ill... Yes Ill… yes sir... Ill say it sir. " It would be an understatement saying Kyle liked the sound of that bitch stuttering.

"He says that if you want to come up, you have to…uh…" she blushed furiously and bit her brilliant red lip lightly.

"I have to what?" asked Kyle, he was already worried considering the fact that Cartman most likely remembered that Kenny was most definitely not a redhead, or had 'greenish yellow' eyes.

Suddenly the woman looked like a defeated solder to Kyle… Cartman did have that affect on people. If he wasn't such a good person he would have mocked her, but now he only sympathized with the poor soul.

"He says you have to wear his favorite black thong and suck his balls for an extra two hours." She said in a rush and looked down immediately focusing her attention on the floor.

O.K. so she probably thought he was a man whore now… great.

"He says that if you forgot the whip again he'll have to punish you extra" she squeaked and excused herself after practically throwing the phone at Kyle. Laughter could be heard from the machine.

Kyle put the phone on the receiver and turned the computers screen to look at him. "Room 345A" he muttered.

A/N: I thought I should leave this chapter on a lighter note since the prologue was kind of a downer. But alas it was necessary for the story in the future. *shrugs* I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If there are any mistakes feel free to call me out on it (haha)

Kenny: wasn't that sexual harassment?

Gin: no that was hilarious…

Stan: Ahahahahah! Did you see his freaking face?!?!?!? That's just great man

Gin & Stan: *sigh* good times... gooood times.

I still have no wings or fishtail… see you next chapter me hearties! Be weary for the future brings more perversion and *gasp* a K2 moment!

Best regards,

Loveless Gin


	3. no drinking, no smoking, no fucking

Chapter three: _"no drinking, no smoking, no fucking"_

Chapter rating: T…if you want to be selective about kissing and very mild molestation

Pairings: kyman & K2

Chapter warnings: homoness (word? …possibly), horrible character dissection on the authors part, & tasteless cursing

A shifting in our stars

Kyle always thought himself to be a pretty ok guy; sure he had some faults but who didn't? Cartman on the other hand had always been an incredible asshole his whole life, he hadn't told the three people who were, in some fucked up way, supposed to be his best friends that his mother had died until recently. He constantly made Kyle's life a living hell. He made the town pay thousands in repairs on a regular basis. And he never once acted like a civil person unless he somehow benefited from it. How dare he worry Kyle like that?! Acting all solemn and dead without a hint as to why, and… what the hell just happened…?

Did he just… admit to himself that he was worried about him?! Surely the imploding of Earth approached.

He sighed to himself one last time and walked down the hallway towards room 345A. What would he say to him? He didn't want to come off as a heartless bastard again. But was Cartman even human enough to feel pain that didn't stem directly from Kyle's fist? There he went again, sounding like an asshole even in his own mind.

Kyle ran a hand smoothly through his passion fruit scented hair and continued to walk towards Cartman's room. Vaguely noting the crack in the otherwise perfect wall, he tapped on the door. When no answer came forth he tapped louder still, and like a child who refuses to believe the damn oven is hot he pounded on the door mercilessly until he was greeted by a very pissed of Cartman ripping the door open and pulling him inside by the collar.

"Do you have any idea what fucking time it is JEW???!!!!!" he bellowed, the fact that his hair was messy and his clothes completely rumpled messing with the angry atmosphere. He smelled vaguely of strawberries, chocolate, champagne, and fading cologne. His eyes were only mildly focused and he was swaying lightly, but he didn't seem drunk. He sighed roughly and flopped back on to the cream colored bed.

"Tone the lights down asshole my eyes are fucking killing me" he said vehemently.

"I'm not your God damn maid Cartman!"

But he did as told anyway.

He looked around the room slowly and let his eyes rest on the clock.

1:57 AM

When had it gotten so late?

They had arrived at the funeral at 9pm but that was more than four hours ago. He suspected they had spent about 3 & a half hours wandering around the mall until Kenny decided that they should apologize and about fifteen minutes waiting for Kenny to stop hitting on the pretty cashier at that one store before they came back.

He was lucky his mother had been more lenient and had agreed to let him sleep over at Stan's house that day. He took out his phone out and texted his best friend to wait up in the lobby for a bit. After closing his phone he noticed that Cartman hadn't gone back to sleep and had decided to stare at the blank television screen instead.

An awkward silence ensued.

Kyle cleared his throat lightly and walked over towards the bed, lazily sitting on the edge as far away from Cartman as possible.

"Get the hell out Jew, I'm tired."

"Look Cartman before you get all pissy and shit I want to apologize."

"Don't care, get out." Was the pillow muffled response.

Cartman turned his head slowly to face Kyle's silver framed silhouette, really what the hell was up with the lights? "Jews don't sparkle…" he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"What… no, why are you still here?"

"You sounded a lot more cheerful over the phone."

They both stared at each other for what seemed like hours, though in truth it was likely no more than a few seconds… 26 if Cartman was right, but really who was counting? Neither of them broke the somewhat comfortable silence, instead they just listened to the sounds of passing cars 6 floors down, the occasional soft tapping of footsteps outside the door, and stared at each other with a gaze that could only be described as sleepy.

Eventually, the silent staring contest ended, as most things inevitably do.

"You haven't been at the Café lately, Pam is getting worried… you haven't called her huh?" Kyle asked in a whisper as if afraid that anything louder would stir Cartman from his calm. He looked away from Cartman, for some reason, and both choose to look out the window instead.

Neither aware of the others pounding heart.

"We broke up like... 15 minutes before you started to pound my door in."

"…oh…sorry" Kyle laughed awkwardly.

"You leaving anytime soon? I was about to go to sleep."

"I… Ill call you tomorrow ok? Kenny and I are going to the mountains tomorrow with Stan; do you want to come with us?"

His words were stuttered, remembering the last subtlety rejected offer to hang out.

Cartman stared at the boy in front of him; he was holding his arm (a habit of his when he was nervous) and still looking out the window with a seemingly calm face. He needed to get out, and to get away from his damn family.

"Fine but don't call before 9 or Ill kill you." he mumbled and waved his hand at Kyle as if shooing a smelly animal away. "Let the door hit your ass on the way out, I need some laughs."

Kyle didn't retort, instead he smiled lightly and stood from the soft bed, his mind on nothing but the joy of not being an asshole like his friends implied him to be. He walked away from the figure lying on the bed.

"Good night Cartman." His smile could be heard in his voice. Cartman continued to stare at his pillow.

Noticing Cartman's slight shiver, he turned the temperature 5 degrees up as he walked out the door.

Over at Stan's house, the three were now comfortably watching an old school horror flick… well Kenny and Kyle were anyway. Stan had already fallen asleep with his face pressed to the cool wall next to the bed, his tired body just barely rising and falling in rhythm to his breathing. He had apparently overdone it again during track practice and not noticed until later. His arms and legs hurt (according to his bitching) and he didn't stop complaining until he took his shower and just about dropped dead on his mattress 5 minutes later; forgetting the most sacred rule of sleepovers (never fall asleep first).

Kenny had drawn a penis on his face as a result.

Kyle had laughed.

The eerie music played softly so as not to wake others in the house. All the lights were off and the only way the two could tell the other was even there was the dim light that reflected of their faces. Eventually though, the movie got a little boring. The two began to talk, despite the fact that there was an image of a girl getting cut in half right in front of them. Naturally neither of them was particularly coherent considering the fact that it was now… 4 in the morning.

"How come you aren't practically dead like Stan is?" asked Kenny just as a chainsaw made its way past a nice young mans femur.

"I guess high jumping just isn't as intense." responded Kyle with a light yawn.

"Dude you can go to sleep you know."

"I don't want a dick on my face."

There was a soft seemingly understanding silence before Kenny let out a giggle and a 'that's what she said.'

After a few more minutes the two began to hear Stan's slight snoring, an effect of his asthma. It was light and barely noticeable, but the two could easily tell the poor youth was having trouble breathing.

And being the true friends they were, they solved the problem by jabbing the near comatose teen in the gut. It was amazing how the only response was a slight grunt and an 'aflarghbafssshhh' before he went back to his normal breathing.

The two conscious ones resumed their conversation. "Kyle…?" asked Kenny lightly, though it certainly wasn't needed if Stan's heavy sleeping was any indication.

"Yeah?"

"…You think I should quit my job?"

Kenny's eyes were starring at the television intently, slight bags beginning to make their way into his tired eyes, though they were easily hidden by the shadow cast by both his eyelashes and his long, messy, blond hair.

"What…why?"

"Because dude, it's like… I think that… maybe Mika really likes me and I'm leading him on like an asshole even though I don't like him that way." His answer seemed almost pained, he was either genuinely affected by this or a great actor.

"Dude… I'm gonna be honest, that guy has it bad for you… like, BAD."

Kenny buried his face in his hands and ran them through his still somewhat damp locks of hair.

"I think you should like tell him you're just not interested, maybe he'll understand and like… you can still be friends." He continued. "Besides, you need that job dude, and the kids that come rampaging at that place love you man, think of the children!" Kyle's tired side was beginning to make itself known.

"…think of the children? Dude you're exhausted aren't you?"

His response was three blinks and a slight nod. Kenny chuckled into his fisted hand and crawled closer to Kyle's swaying frame. "Dude go to sleep, we're going to need the energy for tomorrow, and I don't want you getting hurt because you were too tired to realize that you shouldn't fall asleep in the snow."

Kyle smiled at him nimbly and dropped his head on his shoulder lightly, noting that despite Kenny smelling like Stan's favorite shampoo he still had that citrus tinge that could only belong to him. In short he was the greatest smelling pillow substitute ever.

"I want waffles…" mumbled Kyle.

"How charming, please stop drooling on my shirt."

Kenny slapped Kyle's face lightly and lifted him to his feet. "Time for bed." he said and helped him settle down into Stan's spacious room couch only to be pulled down with his uncharacteristically cuddly friend.

Personally, he preferred girls, because…come on, boobs were just an awesome part of the body, and the shape of their hips just begged to have an arm around them. But then there were guys like butters, or tweak, and in this case Kyle, who had unnaturally big bright eyes and slim frames. True they had no hips whatsoever (a shame really) but for some weird reason it didn't matter.

He felt Kyle wiggle uncomfortably under him and felt himself attempt to pull away, an action that was strange considering he usually adored this type of contact, with anyone, two x chromosomes or otherwise.

He tried to stand up despite having Kyle's arms around his neck and slipped on the air mattress not inches away, falling right back down with his left leg between Kyle's. He blushed at his idiotic move and moved his leg in an attempt to stand up again but ended up just grinding himself on the poor brain dead Kyle underneath. Kyle sighed contently under him. Something he smiled perversely at and decided would keep in mind for blackmail if necessary.

Kyle lifted his head up slightly and kissed him square on the lips, mumbling something along the lines of 'Goodnight babe'

"You realize I'm never going to let you live this down right?"

"…It's cold" said Kyle.

Kenny smiled at his half unconscious friends antics and replaced himself with a warm blanket over Kyle's lithe body. He turned the T.V. off and went to lie down on the air mattress that was nicely set up 3 inches from the couch. He noted that it was surprisingly comfortable before surrendering to sleep with the rhythm of his two best friend's breaths.

* * *

A/N: Oh Kyle how forward of you! :O

The time it took me to get this chapter up was just…embarrassingly slow. I've just had so much on my plate and no drink to help me get it all down. So, I want you all to know that I love this story and I'm not going to give up on it… I hope you guys don't give up on me :'(

I know I don't deserve it because oh b'jesus I'm such a slow uploader, but I'm really trying to make a story that has a good flow and isn't rocky but at the same time has those awkward moments and I'm trying to get everyone in character which is hard cuz Kenny is such a lady killer and I don't know where that waffles line came from! D:

The next chapter will be up sooner that the last time (I hope) tell me if you think I should fix something, add something, or downright delete this crap story (I wont do it but eh…its good to know about the audiences opinion)

Best regards,

Loveless Gin


End file.
